1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power generating circuit and a switching circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, miniaturization of electronic devices, extension of a battery life through reduction in power consumption, and the like, have been in the limelight in the electronic and electric fields.
Meanwhile, even in the case of components having relatively small power consumption, they need to receive separate power from the outside to lead to a difficulty in making them on-chip with various components closely relevant thereto and they also need to be provided with a separate pin for receiving external power to thereby have a limitation in miniaturization thereof.
In general, when external power is supplied, power is continuously supplied regardless of an operation of the corresponding component, such that unnecessary power consumption is generated.